


Who Tells Who?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Friends and Family - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim has been with Blair for six months and still hasn’t told his dad.  Will Jim tell him when Jim goes over to William’s house or will he chicken out?  And what in the world will William say?
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Who Tells Who?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grey853](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Grey853. I hope you have a wonderful year fill with good things and happiness.

Who Tells Who?  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim has been with Blair for six months and still hasn’t told his dad. Will Jim tell him when Jim goes over to William’s house or will he chicken out? And what in the world will William say?  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: sappy, happy ending  
Word Count: 905  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you, sweetie.  
A/N: Happy Birthday, Grey853. I hope you have a wonderful year. 

For six months Jim had been going over to his dad’s house on Sunday evenings by himself. It was Blair’s idea. Blair wanted Jim and William to have a good relationship. And as always Jim hadn’t told his father their news. Jim was in love. With Blair. It just was so unfair that people had to know because Jim looked at it like it was no one’s business but theirs. 

He was getting ready to go over to his dad’s. He went into the office and said, “I’m leaving. Just wanted a kiss before I blow this pop stand.”

“Jim, you do know that that saying makes you sound like you’re 70 years old, right?”

“Are you going to kiss me or are you going to tease me all day?”

Blair got up from the desk and kissed his lover goodbye. “Have fun, Jim.”

“I’ll be home in a few hours. I love you, Chief.”

“I love you too, babe.”

***************

As Jim drove over to William’s house, he again was feeling guilty that he hadn’t told his dad whose idea it was for the two of them to get together. Jim felt horrible about basically lying to William. Jim knew he didn’t have enough nerve to tell him. They were getting along so well and Jim didn’t want to ruin their good relationship. Plus, Steven was also there and Jim really didn’t want to tell him.

He parked in the driveway next to Steven’s car and walked up to the house, and knocked as usual. 

Steven opened the door and said, “Jimmy, this is your home too. Why do you always knock? And why are you late?”

“I’m not late,” Jim replied. 

William walked up and said, “Let him come inside the house, Steven.”

Steven laughed as he stepped aside to let Jim gain entrance. 

“The game has already started, Jimmy,” William said. 

“It must have taken longer to get over here than usual. I’m sorry.”

“Who are you rooting for today, Jimmy?” Steven asked, knowing full well it would be Seattle. 

“Seattle, who else would I root for, Steven?”

“Jimmy, come and help me get the snacks in the kitchen. Sally made them before she left.” Jim followed William into the kitchen. 

As Jim was putting the snacks on a large tray, William asked, “Why didn’t you bring Blair today?”

“I thought this was family time.”

“Isn’t he sort of your family, Jimmy?”

Jim looked at him oddly and said, “What are you talking about?”

“Do I look that stupid to you? Steven and I know you’re in love with Blair. You talk about him constantly and smile when you do. So, what’s the holdup with bringing him along on Sunday?”

“I never said you looked stupid. I’m evidently stupid. I thought no one knew. How long have you known?”

“Since I saw you at the grocery store with him. You two only had eyes for each other. And when I said hello, you were embarrassed. I was really angry about that. And I could tell that Blair was very hurt.”

“I’m sorry, Dad. I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Call him really fast and tell him to come over. We’d like to see him too. I know for a fact that it was his idea for you to see me and Steven again.”

“When did you get so smart, Dad?”

“Since I have the working brain. Now, call him and invite him over.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

William walked out smiling, and Steven knew that William had asked Jim to invite Blair. The two men had discussed it. 

“Is he calling Blair?” Steven asked. 

“Yes, he’ll bring the food as soon as he’s done.”

“Was he shocked that we knew?” 

“Steven, he thinks no one knows. He’s a very foolish man sometimes. I’m going to talk to him about them being out. I feel bad for Blair. He must think that Jim is embarrassed.” 

Jim walked into the room and said, “I heard that, Dad.”

“Then tell me that you’ll tell your friends about the two of you, tomorrow.”

“I promise. He’ll be here soon. He was very excited. He hates watching the game alone on Sunday.”

The three men watched the game until they saw Jim light up like a rocket. “I’ll be right back.”

Jim opened the door and smiled as Blair walked in. “Chief, we’re going to tell our friends tomorrow in the bullpen. Are you okay with that?”

“Really? I’m totally okay with that. Thank you.”

“I’m sorry I was dragging my feet. I love you, Blair.”

Blair hugged him quickly and said, “Come on, we’re missing the game.”

Blair walked in and gave both men there a hug, sat down and started yelling at the ref first thing. 

William kept smiling while the boys were all enjoying the game. Blair looked at him and mouthed, ‘Thank you.’’

William knew things would be fine. And he for one was glad to be in their lives. 

The end.


End file.
